Lucky Day
by miso berry
Summary: Cancer ranked first today. Yet, Midorima was sitting alone in his living room, waiting for one of the Miragen members to finally wish him a happy birthday. Midorima-centric


**A/N: This is to show my appreciation for Midorima-kun, no matter how tsundere and arrogant he can often be!**

Midorima sat still in front of his nearly empty table, looking on straight ahead. The sun was brightly shining outside and white, fluffy clouds were cast into the sky. It seemed like the perfect day for him to go to the park and sharpen his shooting. Yet, here he was, sitting silently in his living room.

The horoscope had told him to stay indoors, and he, being the most devoted to superstition, was obeying that command. On the table in front of him was a lone, small, thin birthday candle, which was his lucky item for the day. His lucky item had simply been described as "a wax candle." Since nothing specific had been described, he had ventured shortly over to his kitchen, found a birthday candle, and then walked back into his living room.

Ironically enough, today was also his birthday. He glanced at his cell phone. So far, more than half of his basketball teammates from Shutoku had greeted him, especially Takao, who had happily phoned him exactly at midnight. Midorima frowned. No one from the Generation of Miracles had contacted him at all.

Usually, he was the type who would not care, or at least try to appear so. But as he thought about it, he realized he wasn't as close to any one of them as he wanted to be. He was close to them, that much was true. However, he didn't share any special bonds, such as the drastic one between Aomine and Kuroko.

With a long sigh, he leaned back a bit, letting his shoulders drop. The horoscope had informed him that Cancer was ranked at the top for today, but at the moment, he was beginning to feel like that was a complete lie.

After a few minutes, his phone rang. Maybe he had thought too soon. His eyebrows rose slightly before he reached over to read the caller id.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Well, Kuroko __**is**__ the polite type. He most likely greets everyone on their birthday_, Midorima thought as he flipped the mobile device open.

"Hello," He answered, expecting Kuroko to answer back with a short "happy birthday." However, the blue-haired teen had other matters in mind.

"Midorima-kun. I'm sorry to bother you, but what is my lucky item for today?" Kuroko questioned. Midorima paused. It wasn't unusual for his ex-teammates to call him about their lucky item. He quickly pushed aside the fact that Kuroko had possibly forgotten about his birthday.

"Your lucky item is a stuffed squirrel," the green-haired teen replied in a strict tone, as per usual. Every morning, he made sure to memorize every lucky item for every sign.

"Ah, thank you very much. That is all. Bye Midorima-kun," Kuroko said being cutting the line. Midorima blinked. The phone was still against his ear, and all he could hear was the long _beeeeeeeep_ that occurred after a hang up. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, but hastily dismissed it.

Just as he was going to close his phone, another call came in. "Hello?" He answered without bothering to read the caller id.

"Midorimacchi! Can you tell me my lucky item, please?" Kise's voice was overly enthusiastic, he noted dryly. And of course, he had not received a birthday greeting from him.

"It is a shoujo manga," Midorima said back in monotone. "Ah, really? Alright then, thanks a bunch, Midorimacchi!" With that, the cheerful blond hung up, oblivious to his ex-teammate's growing feelings of irritation.

Midorima always made sure to phone every one of them whenever it was their birthday. Sometimes, he would even show up and give them their lucky item as a present. He had even given Kuroko a short call, the Miragen member that he disliked most.

_Have I somehow been forgotten?_

The cell phone rang again, and unconsciously, Midorima picked it up right away. Somewhere in his subconscious, he was still hoping for a birthday greeting from one of the Miragen members.

"Oi, Midorima. What's my lucky item today?" It was Aomine. Midorima scowled lightly. Why in the world were they all calling him to know their lucky item? He suppressed an annoyed sigh.

"A music box," he said back, feeling his temper beginning to waver. "Hah? That's a shitty lucky item. Well, whatever. Thanks," the blue-haired teen responded before a swift click was heard, following by the same long _beeeeeeeep_.

Midorima didn't understand. According to the horoscope, he was supposed to be extremely lucky today. Caner was ranked as first. He was ranked as first. So why hadn't any of the Miragen members wished him happy birthday? And why did he feel so distressed?

He abruptly stood up to go to the bathroom, but before he had taken even a single step, his cell phone rang once again. He gripped it tightly in his hand before flipping it open and pressing it against his ear. "What is it?" He demanded.

"Eh? Is this you, Mido-chin? You sound very angry…" Murasakibara drawled out. It also sounded like he was munching on something crunchy. Midorima felt one of veins nearly pop.

"I apologize for any misunderstandings. Is there any reason for your call?" He asked after promptly clearing his throat. Murasakibara hummed for a moment. "Ah, that's right…I wanted to know my lucky item for today, Mido-chin," he finally informed him.

"A tennis racket," Midorima spit out before slamming his phone shut. He hadn't even waited for Murasakibara's reply. He found himself sitting back down on the floor, without meaning to.

His cell phone rang again, and he nearly considered not answering it, until he noticed the caller id. He picked it up hastily. It had been Akashi, and it would be safer for his well being if he answered.

"Hello, Midorima. Please tell me my lucky item," the red head said in a straightforward tone. "Green jacket," Midorima forced out. Once again, the phrase "happy birthday" had left no one's lips.

"Ah? That's not even a full sentence, Midorima. Are you being a tsundere?" Akashi lightly teased. "I'm not," he snapped back as his temper rose.

"Hm, okay then. That's all for today," Akashi hung up, leaving the green-haired teen to his thoughts. He adjusted his glasses before frowning deeply. He didn't think he would be this affected, but he was. He was confused by his deceiving horoscope, and he was confused by the fact that none of the Miragen members had remembered his birthday. He stared at his carefully bandaged fingers. _Exactly what am I to them? _

His phone was ringing, and Midorima had barely noticed it until he spotted his phone nearly fall off the table from the vibration. He snatched it up and answered it on the last ring, not quite knowing what to expect.

"Midorima-kun? I'm sorry to bother you again," a familiar and expressionless voice greeted him. "Kuroko," Midorima acknowledged. He vaguely wondered if he had called back to finally wish him a happy birthday.

"I'm afraid I don't have my lucky item. Is it okay if I go to your house to get it? The stuffed squirrel?" Kuroko requested, nearly throwing Midorima into a fit of curses.

"Fine," Midorima nearly shouted before hanging it. He exhaled slowly. Maybe his horoscope was off today. But that hardly ever happened. Perhaps his day would somehow turn itself around. He was finding that extremely impossible now though.

Minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. With the stuffed squirrel in hand, Midorima ambled over and opened the door. Kuroko was staring up at him with a blank expression on his face, as usual.

"Here," Midorima said, holding out the squirrel. However, the smaller boy completely disregarded it as he ducked under his arm and made his way into the house. The green-haired teen blinked in confusion.

"Please excuse the intrusion," Kuroko spoke as he began walking into the living room. Midorima was speechless as he turned around, staring at the boy in disbelief. The squirrel fell limply to the floor.

"Kuroko, what is the meaning of— What is that?" He demanded sharply, pointing at the plastic bags Kuroko had placed on the living room table. "Chips," Kuroko replied back as he sat down on the floor. Midorima glared at him.

"Why chips? And don't"—

"Hey, Midorimacchi!"

The said teen tensed before turning around and being greeted by Kise's bright and smiling face. He glowered at him. "Why are you here?" He asked grumpily.

"To bring the pizza, of course!" Kise exclaimed, holding up three boxes of large pizzas. Before the green-haired teen could speak anymore and question his motives, the blond had already enthusiastically bounded over to Kuroko.

"It's been a while," another voice spoke from behind Midorima, reminding him that he had yet to close to the door. It was Akashi, who also had something in his hands. He held up the plastic bag.

"Matcha ice cream," he announced before swiftly striding passed him and going into the living room to join the others. At that moment, Midorima didn't know if he should feel angry or confused. And of course, he still hadn't closed the door yet.

"Yo," Aomine greeted him coolly before holding up a pack of soda and brushing passed him. _It's just one after the other…_Midorima thought as he watched Aomine heartlessly push Kise to the side so that he could steal his spot next to Kuroko.

"Eh…Muracchi's late," he heard Kise whisper from the living room. He whipped around to face them. The fact that they had comfortably made themselves at home in his living room pestered him even further.

"Would anyone like to explain to me why you're all here? And why did you all bring food?" He interrogated them. They all turned to look at Akashi, who smirked lightly and shook in his head.

"Don't tell me you seriously don't know, Midorimacchi," Kise began whining. He glared crossly at him in response. "I don't know," he admitted darkly. Aomine chuckled.

"Well then. Turn around and I'm sure you'll have your answer," Akashi advised him. With a risen eyebrow, the tall teen turned around, only to be greeted by a cake. When he glanced up, he was met with half-hooded, sleepy violet eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," Murasakibara declared before slowly walking passed him and placing the cake in the middle of the living room table. Midorima had finally closed his front door, but was still puzzled.

Then, all the facts settled in.

First, they had all called him asking what their lucky item was. Then, they all went to his house, bringing food along with them. Murasakibara had showed up with a cake. The answer then came to him as smoothly as water flowed through a hollow pipe. It had been their own spin on a surprise party.

Midorima sighed as his temper gradually lowered. He smirked fondly as he turned around to face the group to find that they had taken his lucky item (the birthday candle), and stuck it into the middle of the cake.

He felt like an idiot. His horoscope had been right all along.

"Aka-chin, I want to eat the cake already …"

"Patience."

"Ah. I'm going to light the candle now."

"Eh? Wait, Tetsu. I'll do it. You might burn yourself."

"Hah? Aominecchi, stop flirting with my Kurokocchi!"

Finally, Midorima made his way over to them. They all looked up at him, either smiling or regarding him coolly.

"Happy birthday," they told him before adding in their respective nickname towards him. He pushed his glasses up, creating a glare on the lenses. He was beginning to wonder why he had even doubted them in the first place.

But at that moment, he was truly happy. His horoscope had been correct. _Cancer ranks first_. He felt like he had all the luck in the world. As he listened to their unusual chorus of "Happy Birthday," and then blew out the candles, he was happy. And he remained happy, up until the point where they had all reached over and slammed his face into the cake.

**A/N: Happy ending? I'm sure Midorima-kun will eventually forgive them for sticking his face into the cake, hahaha. His glasses must've been a pain to clean though. **

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
